


7 из 10

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Фил Колсон очень внимательно следит за тем, чтобы Капитану Америке было хорошо. Стивоброк, вуайеризм и немножко крипоты.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	7 из 10

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест в соо "Хреноугольник".  
> По мотивам заявки катана гин: А додайте восторженного вуайериста Колсона, у которого не только бейсбольные карточки. Тройка или Стив/Брок.

Фил Колсон всегда, сколько себя помнил, безмерно обожал Капитана Америку. Тот был оплотом всего самого лучшего – как ящик Пандоры, только содержал в себе не гадости вперемешку с надеждой, а все самые светлые, самые чистые человеческие качества. Честь, совесть, благородство, ум и даже красота – Капитан Америка был идеалом, и Фил очень сожалел о том, что такой потрясающий человек не вернулся с войны. Уж кто-кто, а Стивен Грант Роджерс заслужил возвращения и спокойной жизни, как никто другой.

И тем сильнее была его радость, когда внезапно выяснилось, что Капитан Америка – жив и почти (если не считать температуру тела ниже нуля градусов) здоров. Детская восторженная фанатичность обрела под собой каркас, нашла точку приложения, и Фил радостно ухватился за предложение Фьюри курировать проект «Мстители».

В жизни Стив Роджерс оказался еще лучше, чем на старых видео. Он был все так же красив – даже время, осознавая важность этого человека, его не тронуло, – безукоризненно вежлив, а от его светлой улыбки всякий раз сладко екало в груди.

Фил, хоть его никто и не просил (скромность была еще одной чертой этого прекрасного создания), помог ему с жильем, безжалостно отсеяв несколько неподходящих великому Капитану Америке квартир, с удовольствием отвечал на вопросы, поясняя постигшие мир изменения, и вообще старался делать все, чтобы его кумиру было хорошо. Стив Роджерс это заслужил.

Конечно, никто, кроме самого Фила, не смог бы дать Капитану Америке все, что ему было нужно. Пожалуй, один только Фил и знал его так хорошо и полно, чтобы учесть все нюансы.

Но к его знакам внимания Стив Роджерс остался глух и слеп.

Фил, впрочем, не расстроился. Действительно, о чем он только думал? Он уже не молод, в отличие от Капитана Америки, да и был всего лишь обычным человеком. Не чета суперсолдату.

Однако даже суперсолдату нужна была пара, тот, кто будет понимать его с полуслова, тот, кто будет ему близок, кто будет греть ему постель. Потому что у Фила кошки на душе скребли всякий раз, как он наблюдал вечерами через скрытую камеру, как Стив скучающе зевает, привычно устраиваясь на диване или перед мольбертом. Совершенно одинокий.

Проинструктированная Наташа, давно ничему не удивлявшаяся, разузнала, кто в ЩИТе находится в активном поиске пары, и каждый день предлагала Стиву новые кандидатуры.

Но тот, гордый и самостоятельный, справился с поисками партнера сам, добавив Филу поводов для восхищения.

Брок Рамлоу, конечно, был, по скромному мнению Фила, не самой лучшей кандидатурой на роль пары Капитана Америки. Но он нравился Стиву, был красив, силен и бесконечно предан. А после того, как на одном из заданий он, не колеблясь, закрыл Стива собой, Фил окончательно отложил мысль о том, что, возможно, стоило бы подобрать Капитану более подходящую пару.

Кстати об этом.

Фил пощелкал по клавишам клавиатуры, запуская поиск по камерам видеонаблюдения. Брок Рамлоу и Стив Роджерс оказались, судя по отчету, в одном помещении, на минус третьем этаже, где располагались давно пустующий спортзал и раздевалка. Что ж, это радовало – минус третий этаж был для пары Роджерс-Рамлоу своеобразной Швейцарией. Здесь никогда не ругались, никогда не спорили и всегда любили.

Даже после нескольких суток на задании, даже когда оба были усталыми и вымотанными.

Скосив глаза на часы, Фил убедился в том, что рабочий день уже полчаса как закончен, и заблокировал двери кабинета. Еще пара неприметных кнопок обеспечила ему конфиденциальность – отвлекаться по пустякам Фил жуть как не любил, да и оставлять возможному врагу шанс достать на него компромат он тоже не собирался.

Закончив со всеми приготовлениями, Фил вытащил из сейфа в ящике стола ежедневник с изображением Капитана Америки и долистал его до незаполненной страницы с таблицей. Ткнул пальцем в экран монитора, подключаясь к камере видеонаблюдения в раздевалке, вдел в уши наушники и взял в руки ручку.

Звук прогрузился раньше изображения, и с полминуты Фил слушал привычную аудиодорожку, сопровождавшую все без исключения свидания Капитана Америки. Здесь были и торопливые нервные выдохи, и влажные чмокающие звуки, и хриплый гортанный рык, принадлежавший, вне всякого сомнения, Рамлоу. Стив никогда не рычал, и вот это отсутствие в нем животного, агрессивного, злого начала тоже восхищало Фила.

Наконец, на экране появилось видео. Стив и Рамлоу, оба голые и мокрые – явно только из душа – самозабвенно, жадно целовались. Смотрелись вместе они восхитительно, и Фил в очередной раз поразился идеальности Капитана Америки. Даже грубоватый, диковатый на вид Рамлоу смотрелся рядом с ним гармонично, как оправа на драгоценном камне.

Камера была установлена так удачно, что охватывала небольшую раздевалку целиком, и Фил видел происходящее во всех подробностях. Как и должен был, впрочем, иначе как бы он убедился в том, что у Капитана Америки все в полном порядке?

На данный момент Капитана Америку все, очевидно, устраивало. Откинув голову назад, на жесткий неудобный шкафчик, он тяжело дышал, беспорядочно оглаживая ладонями широкие плечи и спину Рамлоу, который медленно, нежно ласкал его: целовал ярко-алые уже губы, тут же мягко прикусывал подбородок, вылизывал подставленную шею, посасывал мочку уха. И тихо, гортанно урчал, как огромный кот, явно зная, как нравится этот звук Стиву.

Фил тоже это знал, потому что видел, каким шальным и бездумным становится взгляд его кумира всякий раз, когда Рамлоу «включал мурчалку».

Что ж, с нежностью, пожалуй, сегодня проблем не было, хотя Рамлоу вполне мог подставить под голову Стиву ладонь, чтобы он не упирался затылком в холодный жесткий шкафчик. Фил поставил в таблице оценку – шесть, снизив балл за невнимательность.

– Брок, Брок, пожалуйста, – жалобно выдохнул Стив, толкаясь крепкими, мускулистыми бедрами в Рамлоу.

Тот зашипел, отзеркалил его движение, ловя в поцелуй сорвавшийся с губ Стива стон – тихий, на самой грани слышимости. Фил в очередной раз поразился какой-то глубинной, что ли, мудрости Капитана Америки. Тот, безжалостно отсеяв все предложенные кандидатуры, выбрал пару себе под стать – такого же крупного, почти не уступающего ему по габаритам, сильного мужчину, которому в случае чего легко можно доверить защищать свою спину, зная, что он выстоит.

Рамлоу легко, одним движением стек на колени и ласково потерся колючей щекой о каменно-твердый член Стива, явно нарочно пачкаясь в предэякуляте. Таких подробностей Фил со своего места не видел, но Стив отреагировал так, как реагировал на это зрелище всегда – с усилием выдохнул, зажмурился и сполз чуть ниже, зарываясь ладонью в волосы Рамлоу.

Тот самыми кончиками пальцев погладил его по напряженным бедрам и со все той же неторопливостью насадился ртом на член. Пососал головку, выпустил ее с пошлым чмоком, снова потерся щекой, царапая нежную кожу.

Стив крупно вздрогнул, конвульсивно сжал руку в волосах Рамлоу, но сдержался. Брови у него страдальчески изломились, а дышал он так тяжело, словно вся тяжесть мира легла ему на плечи, как мифическому атланту.

За эту так мучившую Стива сегодня неторопливость – хотя бывали дни, когда сам Стив изматывал Рамлоу своей нарочитой медлительностью так, что тот буквально зверел – Фил поставил вторую шестерку в графе «забота о партнере».

– Повернись, – хрипло приказал Рамлоу, и Стив, будто только того и ждал, моментально развернулся лицом к шкафчику, оперся на него, призывно выгибая спину.

Рамлоу восхищенно выдохнул, со стоном обласкал губами подставленную задницу, огладил каждый миллиметр светлой нежной кожи. Стив прогнулся еще сильнее и оттянул одну половинку в сторону, едва удерживаясь на одной руке.

Рамлоу мокро лизнул его между ягодицами, раскрыл их ладонями, позволяя Стиву вновь обрести вторую точку опоры. Тот жалобно всхлипнул и уткнулся лбом в надсадно заскрипевший шкафчик, у которого, кажется, слегка погнулась дверца, не выдержав столкновения с суперсолдатским лбом.

Впрочем, неудобно было не только Стиву – Рамлоу на холодном каменном полу сел на корточки, приподнялся на носочки, ни на мгновение не прекращая жадно вылизывать, растягивать пальцами и языком тугие мышцы входа. Ноги у Рамлоу начинали легко подрагивать от перенапряжения, но останавливаться он и не думал, прекрасно зная, как Стив любил этот вид ласк, и Фил, подумав, накинул ему за это в таблице пару баллов.

Спина Стива поблескивала от пота; голову он повернул в сторону, и лицо у него раскраснелось и выражало такое бешеное, жадное довольство, что следующую графу таблицы Фил заполнил авансом, сразу на десятку.

– Давай, я больше не могу, – тяжело прохрипел Стив, сжимая ладонью основание своего члена, и чуть выпрямился, требовательно оглянулся через плечо.

Рамлоу поднялся, пошатнувшись на затекших ногах, прижался к нему всем телом и поцеловал – мокро, жадно. Стив отвел назад руку, крепче притискивая его к себе за шею, и дернул задом, обжигая прикосновением член Рамлоу, твердый, темный и крупный. Под стать владельцу.

Рамлоу рыкнул, отстраняясь, снова развел в стороны подставленные ягодицы, раскрыл их широко и потерся между ними членом. Стив просительно застонал, нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу и впился пальцами в железную дверцу шкафчика так, что оставил крупные вмятины.

Фил пообещал себе чуть позже подумать о том, как без лишнего шума заменить испорченную мебель – так, чтобы эти двое ничего не заподозрили. Спугнуть их с излюбленного гнездышка Фил не хотел.

Рамлоу тем временем сплюнул на ладонь, смазал себя и осторожно, медленно надавил членом на мышцы входа. Стив замер, едва дыша, повернул голову, слепо ища чужие губы. Рамлоу, всегда отзывчиво и чутко реагирующий на желания любовника, коротко поцеловал его и тоже застыл, со стоном уткнулся лицом в его спину, пережидая.

– Давай, – разрешил Стив, расслабляясь, и тягуче медленно, лениво двинул ладонью по своему члену.

Рамлоу медленно въехал в него до конца, сильно сдавил пальцами его бедра – наверняка до быстро рассасывающихся на модифицированном теле синяков – и Фил все-таки снял несколько баллов в следующей графе за отсутствие смазки. И за синяки, пусть даже Стив никогда не возражал против легкой грубости.

– Я тебя люблю, – выдохнул Рамлоу и, прижав Стива грудью к шкафчику, навалился на него всем телом и начал коротко, торопливо двигаться в нем, выбивая хриплые, как будто болезненные стоны.

Стоны – искренние, будто шедшие из самой глубины сердца, конечно, как ничто другое указывали на то, что Стиву сейчас, со своим любовником, было хорошо, но Фил все равно был слегка недоволен. Потому что он прекрасно помнил, как мог скулить, почти жалобно ныть на одной ноте Стив Роджерс, которому было просто невероятно хорошо. Нынешние же стоны тянули, скорее, на семерочку.

Но за признание в любви, – а Рамлоу говорил о чувствах редко, – можно было накинуть балл-другой.

– Хорошо, – бессвязно выдохнул Стив, откидывая голову на плечо Рамлоу, и со стоном поцеловал его в шею.

Филу нравилось, когда Стив начинал озвучивать свои чувства. Так он мог убедиться, что у его кумира действительно все в порядке. Что у него все хорошо, что самому Филу не нужно вмешиваться.

Стив со стоном выгнулся, кончая в подставленную Рамлоу ладонь, счастливо выдохнул, когда тот с рыком навалился на него, бешено двигая бедрами, срываясь следом за ним в этот разделенный на двоих оргазм.

Фил, наблюдая за тем, как они медленно, лениво целуются, закончил заполнять таблицу и вывел средний балл по выставленным оценкам. Вышла твердая, крепкая «семерка».

Довольно средний был результат, учитывая, что минимально Фил насчитывал «шестерку». Тогда Стив со своим Рамлоу впервые серьезно поссорились, едва не подрались и на адреналине и устроили тот марафон грубости и жесткости, которому выше «шести» никак не поставишь.

Фил и так считал, что завысил оценку.

Но в целом эта парочка держалась на «девятке» и «десятке», поэтому сегодняшний результат был почти ужасным.

Фил задумчиво поскреб пальцами подбородок и в порядке исключения выписал Стиву и Рамлоу три дня выходных.

Им должно было хватить, чтобы отойти от задания и набрать свою твердую «десятку».

Потому что Стив Роджерс определенно это заслужил. Все десять из десяти.


End file.
